This invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to simplifying and improving aspects of the installation of security systems.
The physical installation of a security system often requires a number of different vendors to go on-site. For example, an electrician may wire the system and one or more vendors may install various components which are to be monitored by the system, such as alarm sensors and indicators. An installer also physically installs and then programs the system control panel on-site, telling the panel what components are connected, how many components are connected, and the like.
Depending upon the size of the installation, the time to program can be long. In addition, the initialization of the system may be delayed while waiting for one or more of the vendors to be on-site for the installation, while arranging for the vendors to complete their work in the proper order, and while waiting for the installer to program the panel. Also, due to the large number of installations, many installers need to be available to travel to each customer's site to complete the programming. The cost of man-power is quite high, and changes in scheduling can cause additional aggravation and delay for the customer.
An additional problem is experienced when the security system uses a mobile or wireless communication service, such as cellular, internet, or satellite, rather than plain old telephone line system (POTS) to connect with the security monitoring service. When the components of the security system are ordered, a wireless card that will be installed within a control panel of the system is also ordered from a wireless service provider. The wireless service provider activates the wireless card and starts billing the installer as soon as it is sent to the installer, even though the installation has not been completed. Also, the wireless card may sit in a warehouse or vehicle for a length of time, during which the installer is billed for the wireless service being provided to the uninstalled wireless card.
Therefore, a need exists for simplifying the installation of security systems using wireless communication technologies, as well as lowering the costs associated with the installation.